


Moa

by AlexC



Category: Bleach
Genre: Candy, Childhood, Comedy, Drabble, Father Figures, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Fluff, Gen, General, Other, Silly, baby talk, little kids, slow adults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 19:05:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Anime - Warning
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3220031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexC/pseuds/AlexC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's easy for Kenpachi to forget that Yachiru is still a little girl, but she always gives him some gentle reminders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moa

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little idea I got one summer when I was half asleep... I'm sorry if it's weird. >.

“I want M.O.A,” Yachiru mumbled as she finished her candy.  
Kenpachi looked at her in confusion before asking, “M.O.A? What’s that?”  
“M.O.A.” she said again but he still didn’t understand.

“Moa, Kenny. Moa! I want moa!” she repeated, obviously frustrated.   
 _‘Moa?_ _Moa. Moa...’_ Kenpachi just did not understand what she meant as he mulled over the word.

With sudden clarity, he yelled, “Oh, Moa! I want more!”  
Yachiru just rolled her eyes as she laughed and said, “Geez, Kenny.  _Took_  you long enough.”

Kenpachi just rubbed her hair affectionately as he took out an extra bag of candy for her.


End file.
